Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{5k}{3k - 1} = 2$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 1$ $ 5k = 2(3k - 1) $ $5k = 6k - 2$ $0 = k - 2$ $2 = k$ $k = 2$ $k = \dfrac{2}{1}$